Love is It's Own Kind of Madness
by eapsokardu
Summary: Rin had spent years on the run from witches, but she has finally found herself at the DWMA. With her weapon Emily, she must keep her new found friends safe from a past she's tried to forget.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Rin Hitori

Age: 15

Relatives: None that she can remember

Class: Meister

Her Weapon: Emily. for what she is...that is for another time(soon)

Personality:?

A/N: HI! continuing on from here will be the prologue. I update when I can so enjoy the story! Also this is in 1st person. If you read my other story I will still be updating that as well. 

Rin's POV

'Damn it!' I thought. 'Why do they always insist on sending the annoying ones. Most of them are barely skilled enough to put up a proper soul protect. '

"Come back here Sweetie, death only hurts a little!", the witch screamed.

I knew I couldn't keep up my current speed so I guess its time to STOP! I immediately halted and waited. As soon as the witch thought she had me, the blade I had concealed pierced her in the stomach. It was a clean cut so there was no point attacking again. When will they send me a challenge!  
I looked towards the katana and nodded. Emily turned back into her human form and eyed the witch soul greedily.

"Ya know Rin, witch souls taste soooooo much better than kishin eggs", Emily commented.

" I thought souls were tasteless?", I questioned.

"Normally, you would be correct, but witch souls are sour. I like sour things" she said as she switched her tone to serious only to go back to her regular self.

Emily ate the soul and followed me through the city. We kept walking till we reached...sand? I was almost positive we just came face to face with a desert. Why now? We both stopped in our tracks until I took one hesitant step forward, and Emily followed. We walked side by side for miles. I mentally cursed because it was times like this where I was forced to remember my height. -_- Oh cursed 4'11 frame. Sure, I could be shorter but it's no comfort! Emily has the personality of a young girl hyped up on sugar most of the time yet she's 5'4. This always causes me to be underestimated which can have it's benefits. God, I'm internally ranting again. Suddenly Emily stopped walking with her mouth slightly agape. I turned and saw a massive city in the middle of the desert! I couldn't help but stare. Though something seemed familiar...

"DO YA THINK!" Emily shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Yes..." I replied with a hint of awe in my voice. A few tears made their way past my eyes and down my face, while Emily was sobbing. We were  
not sad by any means. We shed tears because in all of our time being pursued by witches, we heard of a place where weapons and meisters were trained and protected from witches. It was a place to call home because since the attacks Emily and I haven't found a single place willing to let us stay, but we were sure we could now. We'll have friends! This was the place we've been dreaming of for years...  
THE DEATH WEAPON MEISTER ACADEMY!

"You ready?" I asked. She nodded." Let's go",I whispered.

We walked down the streets of Death City taking in every sight. I was happy. I don't remember the last time a was happy. After making our way to the heart of the city, I gazed upon the school before me. Large skulls and spikes gave the building an feel of...death? But at the same time it held so much more. We started up the stairs, they kept going and going and going and going. Until we finally reached the top where we fell on the ground without our *pant* are there *pant* so many damn st-"hello?" I heard a voice say. I looked up to see a girl my age with blonde hair pulled into pig tails.  
"Are you okay?", she asked sweetly.

"Y-yes I'm fine and she's passed out", I responded glancing at Emily. " Cheesecake!" I screeched, and with that my partner woke up.

"Where's the Cheesecake!" she screamed equally loud until she realized what I'd done and simply said "meanie." I snickered because I know she always falls for my wake up call as long as I bring her favorite food into it.

"Who are you idiots?" a boy with white hair began."MAKA CHOP", the girl yelled, hitting the boy in the head with a book.

"My name's Maka and this jerk is Soul", she continued " What are your names?" she asked with a smile. Before I could even speak up Emily answered for me.

"Hi! I'm Emily and this is my meister Rin. We're being pursued by witches and would like to attend school here!" she said.'Too much information!' I thought.

"Oh, well follow us we'll take you to Lord Death." Maka replied.

"Wait" I said,"You trust us?" I was shocked how this girl immediately allowed us to see this "Lord Death"

She smiled. It seemed she understood my reasoning and responded " Yes, you see anyone who claims to be pursued by witches and asks for help has obvious reason too, and it's not really something you lie about."

We followed Maka and Soul. The boy didn't say anything after the book beating. As we walked through the hallways, I started to worry. What if Lord Death tells us to leave? What if he knows? What if they turn us over? What if he kills me for who I am? Does he know who I am? Will we be happy? Will Emily be OK?

"We're here", Soul finally spoke.

I looked at a door with a large skull on it, and under that a plaque like label that said "Death Room" . Suddenly the doors opened to reveal row upon row of guillotines. 'Yay' I thought 'This is going to be fun.' I cautiously walked down the path till Emily and I reached the end. At the end was a mirror and some silly looking guy wearing a skull mask.

"Well hello! I'm Lord Death" the silly looking man said with an even sillier voice. I almost started laughing but composed myself. Now all I have to make sure of is...

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA" Emily burst out laughing, while I face palmed. To my surprise Lord Death started to chuckle too. This was going to be soooo weird. As I escaped to my thoughts I was reeled back into reality when Lord Death spoke.

"So what brings you here?" he asked, but when he spoke I froze. I could feel his eyes bore into me like there was something else he wanted to say. Then it hit me, Lord Death knows what they did to me.

A/N How'd you like it? I'm very proud myself :) Can't wait till next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Rin's POV I was still shocked as panic slowly consumed me. What would i tell Emily if we had to leave the one place we thought we'd be safe? I had to talk to Lord Death alone. "Emily, can you excuse us for a second while I make some arrangements with Lord Death here?" I said with the anxiety palpable in my voice. "Okey-Dokey!" she yelled as Emily skipped out of the Death room leaving me face to face with the only one here who would know enough to make us leave. I had to make this quick before my partner started to worry. " You know" I began, seeing no better way to get my point across. "I do" was all he said. That got me worried. He didn't even have a comment about it! No questions, no statements just two simple words that gave me nothing to work with! "Please let us stay here! This has been all Emily and I have wanted for years! I don't care if you just let her go! I can handle that, but please don't make her suffer!" I begged. I couldn't have all of the years leading up to this be in vain. I kept at my insistent pleas. "I'm begging you I'll..." "It's fine" the reaper interrupted me. "Answer me one question and you can go here. You and your partner will be normal student who take on assignments just like all the others." I was ecstatic. I couldn't have imagined better news, but this one question bothered me. I wondered what he could possibly want to know that would have such a strong grip on his decision. I couldn't think about that now. I just had to accept it. I didn't know what to say but I managed a" Thank you soooo much. What do you want to know?" "Simple" he said." Why do you want to go to school here?" I looked up with determination in my eyes. This was the question I asked myself everyday to give myself hope to keep running. I knew the answer and responded with my voice full of clarity and sureness. "I want to be free to live again! I want to have friends and a life I can be proud of living! I want to stop the witches and be more than just a runaway. I want this to be the start of something that far exceeds what I've ever known! I want to be happy and stay that way!" I paused for a second, and then I took a deep breath and sighed. "That's why I've worked so hard to get here, but that's also why I wont stop working hard now that I'm here." Lord Death looked at me, and I swear if he wasn't wearing a mask he would have been smiling. " If that's the case...You can stay as long as you want!" I couldn't believe it at first. I just stood there with asmile on my face when my thoughts were interrupted. "You should probably go tell your partner" Lord Death said. With that I sprinted under the guillotines out to Emily. "WE GOT ACCEPTED!" I screamed. Emily immediately turned to me and enveloped me in a huge hug. I wiggled out of her grip and turned to grab her hand. As soon as I had a firm grasp, I sprinted back into the death room with my partner in tow. There we stood again in front of the reaper with goofy grins on both our faces. I regained my composure and looked at Lord Death with my usual collected expression. "So...when do classes start?" I asked. With a slight hint of anticipation in my voice. I was hoping we'd be able to transfer in some time this semester. I didn't know what we would do if Emily and I had to wait around to join. "Well...I don't know if this works but...how about NOW" the reaper said with a hint of amusement. Emily and I stared at him with our mouths open as wide as they could possibly get. We were shocked. Wasn't there any enrollment, any fee, or just plain anything! "Are you sure?" Emily inquired even though the words came out as an almost inaudible squeak. I knew she was nervous, and so was I but i had to be strong for her. "Yes" was all he said before continuing. "Maka and Soul will take you to class Crescent-Moon. They'll be right outside. Have a nice day." Emily ran right out the door obviously wanting to start her new life. I walked down the hallway after her and as i reached for the doorknob out of the Death Room, Lord Death left me with one last word of advice before I left. "Rin, if I were you...I wouldn't let others find out about your...condition" At that, I immediately left the room. My thoughts swirled, but I retained my composure. I saw Emily talking with Maka while Soul just stood with a blank look. As I walked up to my partner, Maka began to lead us to our new class...our new reality. As I stepped into the class for the first time I scanned the room. It was odd seeing so many people laughing and talking together. It was always Emily and I. It was a change, but a needed one. The teacher had stitches and scars which wasn't surprising when he announced his name to be 'Professor Stein'. "Ok class," he started "These two will be joining us." The teacher then looked at us for a while with a condescending look until he finally spoke his mind. "Well? Are you going to tell the class your names?" My partner immediately chimed in. "I'm Emily Vanderbein, nice to meet ya!" There was an awkward silence as I stood silently. Finally, Emily spoke up for me. "That's my meister, Rin Follia." she said. After that, she began to just give some basic information about us and just had fun talking with the class. All eyes were on her, but i saw one pair that was looking straight at me. I couldn't believe it. They belonged to a boy my age with black hair with tree white stripes on one side. His eyes were the most magnificent gold color, and I couldn't help but look back. A/N Hope you liked! Reviews are welcome! Sorry for the wait! bye! 


End file.
